


pied piper

by bohopsychedelic



Series: i take you to the moon [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, It’s not the very first though, Lowercase, M/M, Taeyong is a soft boy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohopsychedelic/pseuds/bohopsychedelic
Summary: taeyong is afraid he’s falling too fast. for those shiny eyes, charming smile, arms that hold him tight, phone calls, long debates about stupid things and his own hopes for more.





	pied piper

 

taeyong thinks that he loves flowers. they’re pastel and so, _so_ beautiful. he smiles shyly because of the unfamiliar warmth in his chest. jaehyun takes his hand and brings it to his lips, kissing lightly and breathing in his scent.

“thank you”, he smiles at jaehyun, “they’re lovely.”

jaehyun takes a picture of taeyong while he inhales the smell of the flowers, “wow, you’re so pretty.” and maybe a little more eyeshadow than usually with his favorite earring was totally worth it.

he’s not moving at all and it looks like his legs are glued to the ground. he doesn’t know what to do or say. “i can’t believe you never had a man,” jaehyun said to him a week ago. “guess i’m lucky, then, to be the one to take care of you.”

taeyong is afraid he’s falling too fast. for those shiny eyes, charming smile, arms that hold him tight, phone calls, long debates about stupid things and his own hopes for more.

he takes a second to stare at jaehyun with wide eyes, because his glasses with blue lenses and a shirt that has a big bow are stunning together and then there’s his legs—

“hyung?” jaehyun throws his phone in the backseat.  
“sorry, i got a bit carried away. i mean, can you really blame me? you look so nice.”  
“take your phone, then. snap a photo of me.”

jaehyun pouts his lips and acts extra cute on camera. then, in a second he takes taeyong’s phone from him, and snaps a selca kissing his cheek.

“send me this one later. um,” jaehyun scratches his head. “i don’t have much planned, maybe we can drive around, grab something to eat. i have work in, like, three hours. just wanted to see you, that’s all,” he says. yeah, taeyong remembers that message in the early morning _uh_   _this class is so boring can’t wait to graduate wanna meet today?_

“ramen or burgers are okay. perfect. i thought of a bowl of ice cream and a boring evening before you texted.”

they drive to one of the bridges across hangang. the sun is almost gone, sky is beautiful like this, drawn out by heavy clouds. probably it will rain at night. taeyong has never seen this place before. and it’s too far from his apartment complex. he hopes that driving him home won’t be a problem.

“how is it? to be in a relationship?”

“maybe i can learn about this from you a bit later?” wait, did he just? taeyong blinks. “uh, i’ve fooled around with the guy from university, he was all into this relationship and crazy about me. somehow he managed to drag me into his bed, but being with him— i wasn’t feeling nervous, or excited, like if you’re falling in love with someone. there’s a friend of mine, winwin, i never thought he could even hate someone, but that was a whole new level. winwin is really sweet, though. we usually flirt and joke around a lot.”

“oh,” taeyong looks in the window.

“he’s a lucky guy. last year he got back from holidays in china and his greeting to me was “i need to get laid tonight”. how rude. he met a guy from japan, now they live together in seoul, it’s kinda crazy. yuta-hyung tries to hide his jealousy all the time he sees me, but does not succeed.”

taeyong understands yuta. still, whoever this guy is, it’s good to know that he exists.

“better for winwin. even though i’m tired of him telling me stories about yuta in bed. damn, he needs someone so he can talk about yuta and discuss me. fucking bet he can’t wait for it.”

biting off another burger, taeyong blushes. his eyes widen, mouth half open. that doesn’t get unnoticed. and oh, jaehyun wants to push his thumb in taeyong’s mouth and see him staring through his lashes. because jaehyun can’t stop thinking of taeyong in his bed. he wants him on his knees, on top of him in the back of his car or wearing his t-shirts and nothing more. jaehyun wonders whether taeyong will send him nudes. he wants to kiss his neck and him tell him how sexy he is. he’s so shy jaehyun wonders where is the breaking point and how much taeyong will open to himself sexually.

for now, what they have is fine, because jaehyun doesn’t want to be too persistent. even though he can see taeyong waiting for something, jaehyun wants them both to feel the moment and enjoy it as much as they can. also because he knows that after one kiss with each time more won’t be enough.

while they talk and laugh, filling their stomachs, jaehyun is sad he has to go. someday he promises to steal taeyong at night. in a long time mcdonald’s gets better, car smells like flowers more often and jaehyun feels warm and fuzzy. he grabs the flowers and closes the door of the car.

“today was nice. thank you, jaehyun.”

maybe he wants more but he won’t tell him. at least not today. he hopes that jaehyun is not mad for him taking it so slow. he hopes that next time he’ll find the courage to invite jaehyun to his place. and for now, he must go.

“turn on our broadcast in an hour. listen to my voice before going to bed, okay?” 

taeyong stands a step higher because jaehyun is so _tall_. jaehyun closes his eyes and kisses his cheek goodbye, long and slow before walking backwards to his car. he winks and taeyong feels so, _so_ loved.

“good night, jaehyun.”


End file.
